This invention relates to a compression band for quick and easy application to and quick and easy removal from a body, limb or other object in which, after quick application, the compression band can be tightened to apply the desired compression.
Therapeutic compression bands of this general type are described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,687 which description is incorporated herein.
The compression bands described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,687 are integral VELCRO bands having male and female connectors at opposite ends. These integral compression bands are available in different lengths, depending on the girth to be encompassed, and the selected length is generally longer than necessary. In use, intermediate lengths of the band are usually removed and spliced to reduce the length of the band to the desired length and also to permit the spliced bands to be angularly adjusted to conform the band to the shape of the body or limb so that the band will apply uniform compression throughout its width, that is to say, from the upper edge to the lower edge thereof. When the band has been properly spliced, the band is tightened and anchored by the interconnection of the male and female connecting ends.